


Cepat Sembuh

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabbletober, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Malamnya, Atsumu mengirimkan foto termometer yang menunjukkan suhu tigapuluh enam derajat celcius.(Untuk Drabbletober Day 18: one of them is sick)





	Cepat Sembuh

**Author's Note:**

> Sejenis missing scene dari chapter 274, dengan sedikit perubahan...
> 
> ...anyway, enjoy!

Atsumu sering bersin-bersin belakangan ini.

 

Mengingat hal tersebut, dan memikirkan kemungkinan yang bersangkutan akan mengamuk bak anak kecil kalau ada yang melarangnya main voli (Osamu bahkan menolak turun tangan kalau menyangkut ini), Kita menyempatkan diri mampir ke konbini dekat sekolah sebelum latihan sore dimulai.

 

Ucapan, “Selamat datang!” dari kasir diabaikannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia melangkah menuju rak tempat acar prem dijejerkan, lalu ke bagian cemilan (Kita menghabiskan waktu agak lama memikirkan snack apa yang bisa dimakan Atsumu tanpa membuat tenggorokannya serak), kemudian mampir ke area minuman (tanpa ragu ia mengambil sebotol Calpis), hingga akhirnya membawa semuanya ke meja kasir.

 

Saat ditanya apa ia membutuhkan barang lain, Kita terdiam.

 

_Tenggorokannya Atsumu belum sampai radang, ‘kan…?_

 

**.**

 

Malamnya, Atsumu mengirimkan foto termometer yang menunjukkan suhu tigapuluh enam derajat celcius.

 

Kita menghela napas pendek, lalu mengirim balasan pesan.

 

_Jangan sampai sakit lagi._

 

Tidak sampai lima menit, Atsumu sudah mengirimkan pesan lain—kali ini selfie dirinya yang tengah tersenyum lebar seraya mengedipkan mata, dengan caption _‘Siap laksanakan, Kapten!’_

 

Dan empat emotikon kurang dari tiga di akhir kalimat.

 

Kita langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa pikir panjang.

 

(neneknya yang kebetulan lewat bertanya kenapa ia tersenyum sendiri, entah mengapa)

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalau line terakhir bikin kerasa agak OOC orz
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> (p.s: Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi)


End file.
